ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is an Omnitrix DNA source of a Necrofrigian from the planet Kylmyys. Big Chill first appears in the series: Ben 10: Alien Force! Appearance Big Chill looks like a humanoid moth-like creature which forms to have wings which can fold into a robe! Big Chill has teeth which can shoot out ice! When Albedo uses Big Chill, his eyes are red and has the red version of the Omnitrix... Appearances from Ben 10: Alien Force 1. Kevin's Big Score (x2; first appearance) 2. Max Out 3. Plumbers' Helpers 4. Alone Together 5. Good Copy, Bad Copy 6. Save the Last Dance (x3; second time selected alien was Jetray) 7. Voided 8. Birds of a Feather 9. Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 10. Inferno 11. Fool's Gold 12. Singlehanded 13. Trade-Off (selected alien was Humungousaur) 14. Above and Beyond 15. The Final Battle: Part 1 Appearances from Ben 10: Alien Force (Albedo) 1. Good Copy, Bad Copy (x2) Appearances from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 1. Duped 2. Hit 'Em Where They Live (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) Appearances from Ben 10 Omniverse: Time War *The Big Plan part.1 (first re-appearance) *Trapped in the Mind *Overlapped (Accidental Transformation, intended alien was Way Big) *A new Era (cameo) *EYE Spy Appearances from Ben 10: Silver Sky *War against the Segmentasapiens (x2, first time accidental transformation) Appearances from Ben 10 Omniverse: Secret of the Omnitrix *The sky is falling flat *Jumping Jack strikes back Appearances from Ben 10 Omniverse: Secret of the Omnitrix (Albedo) *Jail break (cameo) Appearances from Nega Ben 10 Omniverse *The spark (first appearance) *And then there were none *Trouble in the house *Time is all you need *The vengeance of charmcaster *The revenge of the duplicates *Breaking up is so hard to do *Psyphon is beware part 1 *You and I(Christmas special episode) *Look who else that you took to the party our old friend *Level error error error level (x3) Appearances from Nega Ben 10 Omniverse (Bad Ben) *The vengeance of charmcaster Appearances from Nega Ben 10 Omniverse (Ben 23) *The vengeance of charmcaster Appearances from Nega Ben 10 Omniverse (Ben Tennyson; not the different timeline Ben) *The vengeance of charmcaster Appearances from Ben 10 Omniverse: Return of the Timelines *A New Chapter Begins.... Appearances from Edd 10 *The Ultimate Stitchuation Appearances from Stick 10 (series not mine) *Francis' Day Out (First Appearance) *Vulkanus Grows Up (X2) *Light It Up *The Ultimate Swagdown of Ultimate Swaggery Appearances from Stick 10 (reboot/ Even More Swag; series not mine, again) *The Return of Stick 10, Part 2 (First Re-appearance) *Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks *The Little Evil Shocksquatch That Could Appearances from Stick 10 (reboot/ Even More Swag) (Alan 10) *When I Met You Appearances from Lyon 10 Omniverse *Lyon vs. The Timeline War, Part 1 (First Appearance) *Lyon vs. The Timeline War, Part 2 (X3) *Time Travel Mistake, Part 1 Appearances from Ben 10 Omniverse: The Rooters Return *Fractured Planet (First Appearance) *The Ultimate Destruction on Galvan Prime Appearances from Ben 10 (Reboot) Fan Made (Remade) Appearances from Ben 10: Omniverse Adventures *A jolt from the future (First Appearance) Appearances from Ben 10: New Era By Ben *10 Vs. 23 (First Appearance, Off-Screen Transformation, cameo) *Squid Attack: Part 1 *Charge Of The Knight Brigade: Part 1 (cameo) *A Tale Between A Moth And A Frog *Outbreak (x2) *Guess Who's Back... (cameo) *Second Times The Charm... *Stranded *Kineceleran Catastrophe By Mad Ben *Stranded (Off-Screen Transformation) By Nega Ben *When I Saw Them By Albedo *Surprise Gift *Kineceleran Catastrophe Appearances from Ben 10: Ultraverse (2014 - 2017?) *A Demon From the Pit (First Appearance) *I Return (x2; second time, intended alien was Upchuck) *Vulpimancers Are On the Loose (cameo) *Ben 23, At My Command *Evil Reborn *An Evil Ben *Eye In The Sky *Souled Up *Kevin 11,000 Returns *Kai Green Was Captured (cameo) Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens that Ben and Albedo use Category:Aliens with wings